Finally His
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: There was only one reason Stan had stayed with Wendy. To see her. A rare Stan x Bebe Fic! Please Enjoy!


Kids are 16 and in 10th grade

Stan always stayed with Wendy for one reason, so he could see her. He don't mean Wendy, she's a total bitch. Stan always about her little blonde Gal pal, Bebe. It's not her boobs, Stan liked her way before that incident. She was always so interesting, and she's the head of clubs such as the list making group. However, She always liked Clyde. For some reason, Clyde always switched between her, and Kevin Stoley. Clyde guessed he could keep himself Bi instead of deciding which he likes more, but this isn't Clyde's Story this is Stan's! He wanted to tell her, but he just don't know how...

Stan was walking to English class when he saw Bebe with her head in her locker. He could tell by her breathing, she was crying. Stan walked up to her, hoping to help comfort her.

"Bebe, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know where Wendy is Stan, go away." she sobbed.

"That's not what I asked. I'm wondering if your okay." She brought her head out of her locker, and looked at the raven-haired boy. Her eyes were red from crying, and it looked like she had been crying for about a half an hour.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because I care. How about we skip class, and just hang out in the courtyard?" Bebe smiled.

"Okay." Stan and Bebe went down the stairs, and to the courtyard, where the autumn leaves were falling. They were the same color as Wendy's temper, fiery. They took a seat on top of the blue picnic tables after brushing off the leaves.

"Why were you crying?" Stan asked again. Bebe looked down in sadness as the memories probably flooded back to her.

"Clyde broke up with me again last night, and he walked over to Kevin and asked forgiveness again... I don't know what to do anymore, he just uses me, then breaks up with me anytime he wants. I'm so tired of it." She explained.

"It's a lot like my relationship with Wendy. She does the same thing, but with Token."

"You've caught on about that?" she asked.

"I've known she's been using me since 5th grade."

"Then why do you stay with her?" Stan thought for a moment. If he told her now, she may not understand, and tell Wendy. Bebe had always liked Stan, and was always jealous of him being with Wendy. However, she believed that if they were happy, she could be happy too. Before Stan could answer Bebe's question, the bell rang, and people started moving through the halls. Stan and Bebe went their separate ways, with an agreement to meet at the mall after school. Stan continued on to science class where he met up with Kyle, and he looked a little angry.

"Where were you? I had to present the power point all by myself!"

"Sorry Dude, I had something else to worry about."

"Like what? That grade was a quarter of our academic grade!"

"Like I said, something came up. Just trust me Ky."

"Fine, but I want to know all about it when we hang out tonight."

"I can't. I have something to do tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's my day with the goth kids."

"Friday then!"

"Works for me."

"Ok class quiet down!" The teacher squawked, and class began with more lessons on constellations and their stories.

Bebe left Math class, and sped to her locker. She got her stuff and almost ran to the doors.

"Bebe! Wait up!" Bebe heard Wendy's voice behind her. Bebe reluctantly decided to stop and waited for her. Wendy panted and she started interrogating Bebe.

"Where were you during History? Where are you going now?"

"I needed a break, so I skipped, and my mom wants me home. She's starting a family night or something." Bebe lied.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Stan has to hang out with his little beings of darkness tomorrow, so I'll hang out with you all day."

"Okay, Bye Wendy." Bebe said waving goodbye.

"Bye Bebe." Wendy said as Bebe sped to the mall and found Stan waiting for her in the food court. She sat down and tried to finish the conversation she had started earlier.

"What didn't you want to tell me earlier? Why do you stay with Wendy?" she asked. He sighed and fidgeted a little.

"I stay with her so I can see one of her friends. She's different, but has the same dating problems as I do." Bebe's eyes widened as I realized who he was talking about.

"M-Me?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. I only stayed with Wendy, to see you. When I saw you crying today, I knew I had to help." Bebe couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stan likes her? Bebe had always thought he only liked Wendy, or those slight signs of Kyle and him together, which Wendy never seemed to notice.

"You really cared that much?" she asked.

"Yes, Bebe. I care about you more than Wendy. I can't sit around and let Clyde trample over the girl I really love every other week." He said expressing his true emotion. Stan grabbed Bebe's hand from across the table.

"Bebe, I promise to be good, and true to you. Not dump you every other week for a boy." Stan looked into her eyes, "Will you go out with me?" Bebe barely knew what to feel.

"Yes Stan, but aren't you still technically dating Wendy?" She frowned.

"I'm going to be breaking it off with her tonight. She can keep Token for all I care."

"Make sure you tell her in person. She won't take it as hard." Bebe advised. Stan nodded. They continued having conversations until about 6:00 when Bebe wanted to go home. Stan walked Bebe home, and then he walked to Wendy's house to give her the bad news.

Bebe avoided Wendy the best she could the next day at school, only to find out she was absent that day. When she found Stan, he was dressed in his goth clothes behind the school hanging out with Pete who was laughing at something on Stan's face. When Stan turned to see Bebe, She saw a large bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my god, Stan! Are you okay?" She asked not knowing what to do but hug him.

"I'm fine, Bebe. Wendy just decked me for breaking up with her." Bebe looked up at Stan, who only loomed over her by six inches.

"If you would have done it any other way, you;d probably be in the hospital." She snuggled into Stan's coat trying to keep tears from her eyes. Stan began to chuckle a little.

"You know, I probably would have." He smiled. Pete just stayed quiet since he's been filled in on the details.

"I know you're hanging out with the goth kids today, but don't forget to text me okay?" Bebe smiled. Stan nodded, and Bebe walked back into the school to her next class. Stan sat with Pete in the goth kid's usual spot, when Kyle walked over.

"Stan, I heard about what happened with Wendy. Are you okay dude?"

"Yeah, Kyle, I feel great." Stan smiled, despite his dark clothing.

"So, If you're not dating Wendy anymore, do you think I could replace her?" Kyle asked. Stan had known about Kyle's love for him ever since he accidentally read one of Kyle's journals. Stan sighed.

"Kyle, I'm sorry, but I'm dating Bebe now. I've really liked her since we were kids, and honestly she was the only reason I stayed with Wendy. Can we at least still be friends?" Kyle looked as if he was going to cry, but he sighed, and smiled.

"As long as you're happy, I am, Stan." Kyle said hugging Stan, and then he walked back to class.

"They all just love you don't they, Raven?" Pete said from his corner.

"Yeah, but it's nice to feel loved, I guess." Stan shrugged as Henrietta and Ferckle walked over with Zebra cakes and various flavors of Faygo. Raven enjoyed having a break from reality of the goth kids, and even more so, the relief of knowing that Bebe was finally his.


End file.
